Question: Solve for $a$, $ \dfrac{5a + 10}{2a + 2} = 6$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2a + 2$ $ 5a + 10 = 6(2a + 2) $ $5a + 10 = 12a + 12$ $10 = 7a + 12$ $-2 = 7a$ $7a = -2$ $a = -\dfrac{2}{7}$